The Pokemon Collector
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: A Pokemon collector has found himself in the Kanto region, he searches far and wide for stronge pokemon to add to his collection but what will happen when he comes across the Cerulean gym? Will Ash save Misty and her pokemon, before he takes them to add to his collection?
1. Chapter 1

**The Pokemon Collector **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. **

**Chapter 1**

It was a beautiful day over the small city known as Cerulean,over in the pokemon gym of the city, Misty the gym leader was training her water pokemon, she was working hard on a move that you would think a water pokemon like gyarados would never use because of what type it was, Misty was really concentraiting hard on it, "you can do it gyarados!" She encourge as she saw flames coming out of the water pokemons mouth, she cheered in victory.

"Alright, gyarados I just knew you could do it, now we have type advantage over grass pokemon, cause their stronger against water types," Misty said as she smiled while she pet gyarados on the head, on top of the diving bored that she was currently standing on, the pokemon nuzzled back very pleased with itself.

Misty climbed back down very unaware that she was being watched through the window nearest her, the man's sunglasses shone in the light reflecting off the glass on the window, he grinned, "heeehee, my next target, the gym leader of Cerulean city and her pokemon gyarados, it's pretty stronge, a perfect addition to my collection of pokemon...Come Beheeyem, let's see what goes on in her mind."

"Beheeyem," The psychic pokemon followed it's trainer as they snuck into the gym.

Misty was done training for the day, she's grabbed a towel from the side of the pool to dry herself off, after taking one last dip, she'd released her pokemon so they could all relax and have some fun in the water, apart from psyduck, who liked to float around on a rubber ring, across the water since he couldn't swim.

Misty sighed as she made her way through the living room of her house that was just at the back of the gym, _'I wonder what Ash is doing, or even where he is? I didn't even get to see him this time, before he left on his next journey,' _She thought, as she fell on the couch, she'd spotted a photo of her, Ash and Brock and also pikachu and togepi, that was such a long time ago, she missed thoses days of traveling around meeting new and exciting pokemon and making team rocket blast from time to time.

"Oh, I wish I could see him," Misty said sadly.

Misty looked away from the photo giving the man chance to look at it, Misty had left the living room and headed into the kitchen for a drink, he currently hiding behind the couch, he glanced at the photo, "hmm, beheeyem why don't we make her dream come true and have this young man come to see her, I'm sure she'd love that, heehee," The man and his pokemon walked into the gym to hide until nightfall, so he would that Misty would be asleep.

Nightfall soon approached and it wasn't long before the gym leader fell asleep, Misty snuggled into her covers of her bed, her azurill, sleeping by her side. The man and Beheeyem came out from their hiding spot, he nooded towards the pokemon, who began using it's powers to the surrounding area into a dream world, where anything could happen.

Misty grew restless in her bed so had decided to get up for a glass of water, careful not wake her azurill, she tiptoed into the bathroom and took a drink, however a sudden knock at the door of the gym startled her, "h-huh, wonder who would be calling at this time of night?" Misty quickly put on a dressing gown and headed strait for the door.

Misty got the shock of her life, "A-Ash...W-what are y-you doing here?"

Ash Ketchum was standing right in front of her and with pikachu on his shoulder, "hey Misty, s-sorry i-it's a bit late to be d-dropping in on ya like this, but I guess I couldn't wait, neither could pikachu, isn't that right buddy?" Misty blinked in confusion but she stood aside and let them in.

"Ash, weren't you off in another rejoin by now?" Msty asked hardly beleiving that he was really here.

Ash streched himself, "nope, I haven't left yet, thought I'd come see you before I did, I really have missed you Mist."

Misty smiled as she gave him a hug and also pikachu one too, but she couldn't help but wonder if this was all a dream, she shrugged it off and they headed towards the living room, leaving the collector alone in the gym next to the sleeping pokemon.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Pokemon Collector **

**Chapter 2**

In the Unova region Ash, Cilian and Iris where making their way towards a town called Driftveil, since Ash had won his eigth badge they had to wait at least six months until the pokemon leauge started, so Ash had suggested that they visit Kanto for a couple of months, that way he could decide if he wanted to use any of his other pokemon and he also wanted to get some extra training done.

They were currently waiting on plane to take them to Vermillon city in Kanto, "wow, Ash I can't wait to see your home town and all the kanto pokemon, I wonder if there's any dragons tpyes," Iris said in excitment and wonder.

Ash smiled as he watched the dragon trainer, "there sure are, though they can be pretty hard to find."

"Hey, guys I think that our plane finally landing!" Called Cilian while he watched overhead as a plane landed down on the runway not too far away from them.

Ash cheered, "Alright, last one on the planes a rotten egg!" Ash had dashed off with pikachu on his shoulders, Cilian and Iris had tried to call him back but they gave up and just ran after him.

Iris shook her head as her pokemon Axew popped out of her hair, "ugh, he's still such a little kid, oh well, ready to meet some new pokemon Axew?" She asked while she was running.

"Axew!" cried the dragon pokemon.

Ash was standing in front of the stairs that lead up to the plane so you could bored it, he was just about to step on it when he was stopped by an officer Jenny who was holding a whitsle, "hold it right there!"

Ash almost fell backwards in surprize, "officer Jenny, did I do anything wrong?"

Jenny shook her head, "no, but I have to search you before you go on the plane, just incase you have any stolen pokemon!"

Ash blinked in confusion, "stolen? I don't have any stolen pokemon, the pokemon I have are all mine."

"Pika!" Nooded pikachu.

Cilian and Iris had caught up and had just heard the conversation, "why do you need to do that officer?"

Jenny sighed, "about a week ago, a pokemon collector escaped the prision he was held in and got away on one of these planes and is now somewhere in the Kanto region, he stole some pokemon along the way."

Ash growled, "that's horrible!"

"Do you know who it is Jenny?" Asked Cilian, he was quite curious.

Jenny reached into her back pocket and brought out a piece of paper, "actually I have a picture here I can show you...if you kids are going to Kanto, then I advise you to keep an eye out for him, cause he could be anywhere in any city or town."

The three trainers huddled up together to take a look, they all gasped when they saw who it was, "Is-isn't t-that...?" Cilian trailed off.

"Don't tell me you kids have met him before?" Questioned Jenny when she saw their reaction, raised her eyebrow.

"Y-yeah we have, he's tried to steel our pokemon before." Ash said while clenching his fist.

Jenny closed her eyes, "you kids be careful, if you run into him." With that said the three boreded the plane and it wasn't long before it took off, the three sat together admiring the sites from the plane window, as many bird pokemon flew by, a mixture from both regions.

Soon the plane landed in Vermillion, and the trainers started to make their journey towards Pallet town, "oh, wow all the pokemon are just so different here, oh there so cute," Iris giggled as she saw some wild nidorino.

"I hope you guys don't mind if we make a couple of stop's before we reach Pallet town?" Ash asked as they walked along a dirt path, all they could see were grass and tree's and flowers, the blue sky up above and the sun shining brightly.

"Not at all Ash, we are we heading?" Asked the pokemon connoisseur.

"We're heading to Pewter city to meet an old friend of mine," Ash said with much exciment, they walked and walked and a few hours later buildings were coming into view, the city was burting with people and pokemon, they walked through the strees and made it to the pokemon centre.

The doors to the centre slid open as they entered, Ash gazed all around for any sign of his old traveling compainion, though he heard him before he even seen him, "oh, nurse Joy how I've missed you, is there anything I could do to be of any assistance...Ahhhh..." He was cut off by something attacking his sides.

Ash sweatdropped when he seen him, fall to the ground and be dragged over to them by a pokmon called Crogaunk, she dropped him right in front of them, Cilian and Iris watched in amasment, Ash laughed a little as he looked down at him, "still no luck with the ladies huh, Brocko?" He grinned.

Brock shot up off the ground and onto his feet, he rubbed his head, " y-yeah you got that right, but it'll happen some day, anyway it's great to see you again Ash, how was the Unova region?"

"It was amazing right, pikachu?" Ash said turning to the yellow pokemon on his shoulders.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

"You should have seen all the different pokemon, so much different from all the other regions," Ash said while he thought about the different types they had encountered.

Brock had turned to Cilian and Iris, "you guys must be Cilian and Iris, am I right?"

"You sure have, it's wonderful to finnally meet you, Ash has told us great thing's about you Brock," said Cilian as he shook the breeder's hand.

The trainers all started talking about different things while they had a meal in the pokemon centre, once they were finished they headed outside, "so, Ash were's our next destination?" Iris asked eager to explore a bit more.

"Well, we've just got one more stop, I hope you guys don't mind us dropping in on one of our old friends?" Ash asked.

"Not at all Ash," Iris waved her back and forth showing that she was okay with it.

Brock was interested to see who it was, "so, who exactly are we going to see?"

Ash smiled, "Misty of course, I don't remember the last time we ever saw her," the trainers had just made to the entrance of Cerulean city.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Pokemon Collector **

**Chapter 3**

Ash and the others stood before the entrance of the Cerulean gym, Ash and Brock had told Iris and Cilian all about Misty and how she was a water pokemon trainer, "wow, she's just like me, except she works with water pokemon and I work with draggon pokemon," Iris said while smiling at Axew who'd just popped out her hair.

"Axew!"

The other three laughed as Ash made his way over to the door of the gym, however as he rasied his hand to the door to knock, his hand went right through the door causing the whole gym to ripple like a wave, everyone's eyes went wide, "huh? they all cried in surpise and worry.

"Wh-what wrong with the gym?" Questioned Iris.

"Axew!"

"Pika!"

The two pokemon jumped down off their trainers shoulders, suddenly a familier voice to Ash and Brock caught the trainers attention, "hey, Ash!" It was Gary Oak and his pokemon umbreon.

"Gray?" Ash rasied his eyebrow.

"Long time no see," Gary grinned.

"It's great to see you but What are you doing here?" Asked Ash.

"Well, I was origonally visiting red, to give her some pokemon food from gramps, but then I discovered something wrong with the gym, and with umbreon here I think we could figure out what's going," Gary said while looking down at his pokemon. "Umbreon use psychic!" Gary ordered.

Everyone watched as the area around the gym started to wobble, they could see inside, as umbreons attack cause a hole in the dream world, suddenly something unknown seemed to suck them all inside and the hole closed up, "is everybody okay?" Asked Brock as they tried to stand up.

"Y-yeah I'm okay, what about you buddy?" Asked Ash as he looked at pikachu who was hanging off his shoulders.

"Pika.." Pikachu said while lifting his head.

They all replied okay and Gary suddenly realised that he hadn't been introduced to Iris and Cillian, "so sorry for not introducing myself I'm Gary Oak." He said with a grin.

"Oh, it's okay my names Iris," Iris replied with a smile, axew was on the floor with pikachu.

"And I'm Cillian it's certainly nice to meet you."

"Guys we don't have time for chit chat, we have to find Misty and make sure she's okay!" Ash said a little annoyed.

"Alright alright, just keep your pants on Ash," Gary said with a smirk. While Ash fumed.

Out of nowhere the scenery around them started to change, they all gasped in surprise, the scenery changed to a beach, the sand was soft to walk on, the waves splashed against the beach making it seem very calm, "wh-what's going on here?" Brock asked as he looked around.

Cilian had ruff idea, "hm, guys remember that pokemon collector and his beheeyem, you don't think that the collector is responsible for this do you?"

Iris remembered and so did Ash, "y-you could be right Cilian," Iris said while nooding.

"If that's the case, then we'll have to find Misty and her pokemon and wake them up and get them to admit it's not a dream."

"I bet he's trying to steal her pokemon," Ash growled.

Cilian told Brock what happened the last since he didn't know anything about it, some giggling was heard and sounded famlier to Ash and Brock, "w-was that Misty?" Brock asked as they then in the direction of it, it came down from not far from where they were on the beach.

They all paused at what they saw, there they saw Misty but only when she was younger maybe around seven years old, she'd found a washed up magickarp on the beach and it was struggling to get back in the sea, "oh, don't worry magickarp I'll get you back in the water." Misty giggled when the pokemon flapped about excitedly.

"Magic-karp!"

She careful picked it up and tossed it into the water, the pokemon dived in and splashed back out to say thank you, she waved back as the pokemon swam off, "bye magickarp!"

Ash smiled at the sight, but suddenly the sound of beheeyem vocie was in the distant, pikachu's ears perked up at the sound and caught everyones attention, "pika!"

Ash turned to pikachu who had jumpped of his shoulders, "pikachu what's up buddy?"

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu pointed over to the small sand hills not far away from them.

"Guys it's beheeyem!" Ash growled, "come on let's go!" Ash ran after it and the rest followed behind, Iris was the one to spot an exit sign not far away from.

"Guys over there it's an exit sign!"

"Oh, yeah Gary get umbreon to use psychic!" Ash shouted as they ran, they were catching up on beheeyem.

"Uh, okay, go ahead umbreon!" Gary ordered as they ran.

"Ubre!" The pokemon shot a multi coloured beam out of its mouth at the exit sign and the scenery changed back to the pokemon gym, the trainers paused when they found themselfs in front of the pool.

They looked around for signs that they were still in a dream, Ash spotted the collector trying to fish out Misty's goldeen from the pool, using a fishing rod, golddeen was swimming back and forth in a frantic manner "gold, goldeen!"

"Hold still you little..." The collector was struggling to hold the rod.

"YOU!" Ash yelled in fury.

The collector eye's widened when he spotted Ash, Cilian and Iris, "oh, boy not you guys again, you won't be ruining my plan this time!"

"Give back Misty's pokemon right now!" Ash demanded.

"Sorry kid but her pokemon are mine now, in fact I do believe the gym leader is still asleep, hehehee, beheeyem!" The pokemon collector known as Leory turned to his partner in crime and nooded while the pokemon nooded back. Suddenly the scencery had started changing again.


End file.
